User blog:Sarcastic Don/Katie's Favorites
Yep. I'm stealing Max's idea. I thought I'd create this blog so I can get to know people slightly better and see what interests we have outside of TD. I've been meaning to make a list of my favorites for some time now, so I figured why not share them with you guys? Music artists and songs Older *Amy Winehouse: You Know I'm No Good *David Bowie: Space Oddity, (Fame) *The Beatles: every song *The Beach Boys: Good Vibrations *Queen: Bohemian Rhapsody *AC/DC: Highway to Hell *The Doors: Strange *Echo and the Bunnymen: Killing Moon *Blondie: Heart of Glass *The Rolling Stones: Gimme Shelter, (Paint it Black) *The Eagles: Hotel California *Aerosmith: Dream On *Steve Miller Band: Rock N' Me *Sting: Heavy Cloud No Rain (Shape of My Heart) *The Police: Roxanne (Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic) *Boston: Rock and Roll Band *Red Hot Chili Peppers: Dark Necessities (Snow Hey Oh, Dani California) *Eric Clapton: I Shot the Sherriff *Bob Marley: One Love *Elton John: Your Song *Pink Floyd: Comfortably Numb *Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit (In Bloom) *Michael Jackson: Thriller (Billie Jean, Beat It) Newer *Ed Sheeran: Afire Love (Give Me Love) *Troye Sivan: Happy Little Pill *Marina and the Diamonds: Obsessions (Happy, Froot) *Lana del Rey: Ultraviolence *Maroon 5 (early career): She Will Be Loved (all of Songs About Jane) *Coldplay: The Scientist (Clocks) *Dodie Clark: Would You Be So Kind? *Pentatonix: Papaoutai (Can't Sleep Love) *Franz Ferdinand:Walk Away (I'm Your Villain) *Melanie Martinez: Pacify Her (Mad Hatter) *Sia: Cheap Thrills *Hozier: Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene (From Eden) *Oh Wonder: Livewire Musicals *Hamilton: Non-stop (Satisfied, Helpless, Alexander Hamilton, the whole soundtrack) *Rent: Seasons of Love *Sweeney Todd: Johanna *Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812: No One Else (Letters, Prologue, Balaga) *Hairspray: You Can't Stop the Beat Movies *The Blade Runner *Begin Again *Eurotrip (incredibly funny) *Miyazaki films (My Neighbor Totoro, Spirited Away, The Wind Rises) *Ferris Beuller's Day Off *The Breakfast Club *Catching Fire *Star Wars: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *13 Going On 30 *We're the Millers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Clueless *Perks of Being a Wallflower TV Shows/Cartoons *Total Drama *Avatar: the Last Airbender *Gravity Falls *Jane the Virgin *Fresh Off the Boat *Game of Thrones *Stranger Things *Orange is the New Black *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt *Parks and Rec *The Office *Bob's Burgers *Friends *Sherlock *How I Met Your Mother (excluding the bad) Books *Quiet by Susan Cain *The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins *The Book Thief by Markus Zusak *Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling *Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan (got me into Greek mythology) *Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell *Attatchments by Rainbow Rowell *Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell *Carry On by Rainbow Rowell *Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowell (obviously I hate her books) *Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card *To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee Video Games (PC) *The Sims (1,3,4) *The Wolf Among Us *Life Is Strange *Town of Salem *Child of Light *BattleBlock Theater *An Octave Higher *Melody's Escape *Undertale *Oxenfree *Zuma Deluxe Category:Blog posts